1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to bottled water coolers and more specifically it relates to a vending machine for bottled water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous bottled water coolers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to supply chilled water for drinking. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.